My Senpai, Very Gorgeous
by Kiri-Chi 1412
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive, anak SMU kelas 1 dengan otak yang cemerlang. di saat dia mulai beradaptasi dengan lingkungan barunya, dia bertemu dengan ketua OSIS yang super keren, Sebastian Michaelis! sho-ai, AU, OOC, Original Charas, dan banyak crossovers!
1. Chapter 1

My Senpai

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji punya Yana Toboso... plot punya aku

Warning: Cuma buat yang suka Shonen-Ai aja... diluar itu lebih baik tidak usah buka fic ini... Cuma warning. Plus Ciel yang OOC. Dan lumayan banyak original chara. Crossover dengan Kingdom Hearts, Grand Chase dan kemungkinan, Detective Conan (kebanyakan yaah?)

Enjoy~

-0-0-0-0-0-

**Pernahkah kau**

**Menembus semua kenyataan yang ada**

**Hanya demi orang tercintamu?**

**Cinta ini**

**Mengalir bagaikan air sungai**

**Yang membawa ribuan kelopak bunga**

**Ke tanah bercahaya yang berembun**

CIEL'S POV

Hari ini hari pertamaku masuk ke Middleford High School. Sebuah SMA elite bertaraf Internasional. Ya, aku masuk ke sini dengan beasiswa dari SMP sebagai lulusan terbaik kala itu. Sekarang ini aku sedang berjalan ringan menuju kelasku untuk meletakkan barang bawaanku. Di perjalanan aku melihat cowok-cowok yang berbisik-bisik sembari mencuri pandang ke arahku. Yah, itu biasa. Mungkin mereka menganggapku cocok jadi _uke _lah, apa lah.. sudah biasa. Di SMP parah lagi. aku pernah diculik hanya untuk diajak main. Untung Alois- teman masa kecilku- berhasil menemukan tempatku disekap dan menghajar semua orang yang ada di penyekapanku waktu itu.

Trauma? Ya, mungkin.

Namun, mungkin, saking seringnya, aku jadi terbiasa. Dan kata Alois, itu _mengerikan_.

Aku tak mempermasalahkan hal itu, sebenarnya. Aku juga (maaf kalau tabu) gay kok. Tapi aku lebih suka figur kakak yang baik hati, yang bisa melindungiku setiap saat, dan dapat memberiku kehangatan.

Lebay banget, kan? Namun aku membutuhkan kehangatan... benar-benar butuh. Karena sejak umur 5 tahun aku tidak pernah mendapat kehangatan lagi. Orang tua ku meninggal dunia karena kecelakaan lalu lintas. Setelah itu aku diasuh oleh Bard, Maylene, dan Finnian, dengan sepupuku Alois dan butler nya Claude.

Yah, itu tidak penting. Sekarang, aku hanya ingin menatap ke depan, bukan ke belakang. Menghadapi semua kemungkinan akan masa depan yang akan menghadangku. Aku menggeser pintu kelasku pelan-pelan, dan beberapa pasang mata melihat ke arahku. Salah satu murid, yang berambut jabrik pirang, yang sedang ngobrol dengan seorang murid berkulit hitam, nyengir kepadaku.

"Yo! Kau pasti Ciel Phantomhive! Salam kenal, aku Roxas!" ucap si jabrik, sambil menyodorkan tangannya, mau bersalaman.

"umm.. senang bertemu kamu.. bagaimana tahu kalau namaku Ciel?" tanyaku ragu-ragu.

"yah, semua orang di sini sudah saling mengenal 1 sama lain, jadi kupikir kau Ciel, sebab sampai sebelum kamu masuk nggak ada orang yang bernama Ciel di sini." Ucap Roxas, mengangkat bahu.

"Kya~! Apa benar dia Ciel? Lucu sekali! Namaku Elizabeth Middleford, namun kau bisa memanggilku Lizzie!" dia menjerit kesenangan lalu memelukku kencang. '_anak pemilik yayasan, ya..' _pikirku.

"M-Middleford... aku tak bisa bernapas,, hngg..." aku meggumam dalam pelukannya. _'ya ampun.. anak ini kuat sekali.._' batinku.

"Kya~.. maaf, Ciel! Wah, sepertinya upacara penerimaan murid baru sudah mau dimulai! Baiklah kawan-kawan! Ayo kita ke ke aula!" ucap Elizabeth gembira, semua orang mengikutinya. Tiba-tiba aku meras ada seseorang yang memegang pundakku, dengan sigap aku berbalik.

"dari dulu dia sudah begitu. Semoga kamu terbiasa, ya!" ucap seseorang yang tak lain adalah Alois. Di sebelahnya ada Roxas, sedang ber-argumen dengan cowok kulit hitam yang tadi kulihat bersamanya. Aku mengangguk.

"beruntung sekali kita sekelas, Alois!" aku menghela nafas. Phew, kalau tidak ada dia, aku pasti sudah jadi mangsa para buaya-buaya darat di sekolah ini. Huh.

-0-0-

Aku duduk di bangku kelas 10, memperhatikan ucapan sambutan dari pak Tanaka, kepala sekolah. Waktu berlalu, sampai akhirnya, sambutan dari ketua OSIS.

Mataku terbelalak, jantungku berdegup kencang, dan hatiku.. sakit.

Dia.. orang paling berwibawa yang pernahkukenal...

Dengan rambut hitamnya yang halus, mata semerah darah, kulit seputih porselen...

Oh Tuhan...

**Cinta akan menemukan jalannya**

**Kau tidak akan percaya**

**Orang yang berdiri di depanmu sekarang**

**Adalah pujaan hatimu dulu dan sekarang**

**Bagaikan angin lembut yang memberi kebebasan pada seluruh insan di bumi**

**Dialah duniamu**

**Dan kau tidak akan bisa melepaskan dirimu darinya**

**Dia adalah milikmu**

**-0-**

Okay... jadi itu chapter 1. Aku harap fic ini akan jadi sebagaimana mestinya, dan maafkan aku soal crossover nya yang begitu banyak. Hanya pengin iseng-iseng kok.. ^^ review ya... arigato minna...


	2. Chapter 2

My Senpai, Very Gorgeous

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji punya Yana Toboso... plot punya aku

Warning: Cuma buat yang suka Shonen-Ai aja... diluar itu lebih baik tidak usah buka fic ini... Cuma warning. Plus Ciel yang OOC. Dan lumayan banyak original chara. AU dan Crossover dengan Kingdom Hearts, Grand Chase dan kemungkinan, Detective Conan (kebanyakan yaah?)

(A/N) jadi, ini adalah chapter kedua yang aku bikin. Maaf kalau updatenya agak lama, soalnya ada tugas-tugas sekolah yang numpuk (bo'ong!) dan ide yang Cuma keluar pas aku lagi mandi (orang-orang biasanya nyanyi sendiri di kamar mandi, tapi kalau aku pasti ngelamun mikirin fic kalau di kamar mandi #plaak) menghambat otakku (lebay). Jadi inilah chapter ke-2 My Senpai Kuroshitsuji version! Juga, seluruh karakter di sini aku yang pegang kendalinya. Kalau aku mau aku ubah-ubah umurnya sesuai keperluan (#plaak). Tapi palingan Cuma aku kelompokin jadi guru, anak kelas 10, anak kelas 11, dan anak kelas 12. Mohon pengertiannya, yaah... *membungkuk hormat*

Enjoy~

-0-0-0-0-0-

**Di saat kau mulai menyadari keberadaannya**

**Hatimu tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya**

**Jiwamu yang sedari dulu**

**Terperangkap dalam kegelapan yang menyesakkan**

**Kini tibalah waktunya dibebaskan**

**Oleh orang yang sangat berarti bagi dirimu itu**

**Baginya terbuka pintu hatimu **

**Yang sedari dulu tak pernah kau bukakan untuk siapapun**

**Namun sekarang, dialah pemilik hatimu**

_**He's the key of your heart...**_

CIEL'S POV

Hatiku berdegup kencang melihat ketua OSIS yang sedang membawakan sambutan dari ketua OSIS. Tuhan, wajahnya sangat indah. Rambut raven hitamnya serta mata merah darahnya itu begitu cocok. Kulitnya seputih porselen, dan bibirnya yang merah dan tampak ranum itu... _Oh Tuhan... Benar-benar suatu mahakaryaMu yang besar.. _pikirku terpesona. Tak kurasakan semburat merah mulai muncul di kedua pipiku dengan pelan. Aku juga merasakan badanku menjadi panas. _Ya ampun.. apa aku menyukai ketua OSIS ini..? _pikirku sambil menutupi sebelah pipiku dengan tanganku sehingga tidak kelihatan sama Alois. Mau kukemanakan wajahku kalau sampai dia, _lagi-lagi _tahu siapa yang aku sukai. Itu juga menyeramkan, tahu.

Kukumpulkan keberanianku sekali lagi untuk memandang si ketua OSIS, yang telah selesai membawakan sambutannya itu. Dan sekarang dia menuruni tangga menuju tempat duduk untuk para pengurus OSIS. Aku begitu terpesona oleh pembawaannya, sampai-sampai aku tidak menyadari bahwa dia telah memandang ke arahku. Yah, bangkuku kan nomor 2 dari depan. Aku belum sadar kalau dia melihatku. Namun saat aku menyadari bahwa dia melihatku...

Dia tersenyum hangat ke arahku.

Dan aku merasa bahwa dunia ini berputar. Aku sempat kehilangan kesadaran lagi saat dia melambaikan tangannya ke arahku (baca: pusing). Untung saja Alois tidak melihatnya! Huh, itu adalah hal yang sangat memalukan bagiku. Aku masih menutupi wajahku yang panas dengan kedua tanganku, sampai pada akhirnya aku merasakan ada seseorang yang memegang bahuku ringan dari belakang. Dengan sigap aku berbalik. Kupikir murid-murid yang jahil namun.. _wow... _

Aku terkesima juga melihat kakak kelas yang ada di belakangku. Rambutnya pendek seleher, berwarna biru. Matanya tajam, namun terkesan lembut juga. Namun ada yang aneh juga di mata biru-indigo nya. Pupilnya.. berbentuk bulan sabit. Tidak banyak orang yang memiliki pupil seperti itu. Kulihat nama panitia yang tertera di strap lengannya itu. Kirika Higurashi, 2-B. Wow, kakak kelas ini walau kelas 2 sudah masuk OSIS dan panitia, ya? Hebat. Aku juga ingin menjadi sepertinya. Namun pikiranku segera tersingkirkan ketika suara kakak kelas itu- Higurashi-neesan, memecah kesunyian antara aku dengannya.

"Adik, kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu merah dan panas. Kalau kau sedang tidak enak badan, kakak bisa antarkan ke UKS.." ujar Higurashi-neesan.

"Ah, o-oh.. a-aku tidak apa-apa, senpai... " sanggahku cepat, kurang memperhatikan bahwa m=wajahku memerah lagi.

Higurashi-senpai sempat tidak puas dengan jawabanku, sepertinya. Namun akhirnya dia menjawab, "baiklah. Ya sudah kalau begitu. Tapi kalau kau merasa kurang enak badan, tim panitia ada di pojok sana." Ujar Higurashi-senpai, menunjuk ke samping pintu tengah aula sekolah. Aku mengangguk mengerti, kemudian Higurashi-senpai tersenyum lalu mengelus kepalaku pelan lalu berjalan kebelakang lagi, mengecek situasi aula.

_Phew... yang barusan itu gawat banget... aku hampir aja ketahuan sama kakak kelas kalau aku lagi mencuri-curi pandang sama ketua OSIS... padahal bisa saja Higurashi-senpai merupakan fans ketua OSIS... phew..._

Namun sebelum aku sempat bernapas lega, ada seseorang yang mencolek punggungku dari belakang. _Lagi? _Aku berpikir sambil sweatdropped, lalu berbalik ke belakang. Di belakang aku melihat seorang anak berambut ungu dikuncir kuda.

"yo~ namamu Ciel Phantomhive, bukan?" tanya anak perempuan itu, nyengir lebar.

"h-huh? Kenapa kau tahu namaku?"tanyaku kebingungan.

"Yo, Phantomhive~.. namaku Arme, aku dari SMP Serdin, Bermesiah. Kudengar dari orangtuaku bahwa SMU ini bagus, jadi aku ikut saja orangtuaku ke sini... dan soal aku tahu namamu, gampang saja! Keluargaku turun temurun adalah penyihir dan peramal, jadi~ aku bisa tahu namamu. begitu saja." Jawab Arme ringan sambil tersenyum dan duduk kembali di bangkunya.

"aku yakin kau pasti suka sama Michaelis, benar, kan?" tanya seseorang yang berdiri di sampingku. Mataku terbelalak dan mukaku memerah.

"Yo, Kudo-senpai~! ^^ duh, Arme juga merasakan aura yang sama lho saat Phantomhive memandang ke arah Michaelis-senpai!" tanpa basa basi Arme langsung mengatakan itu sekeras-kerasnya pada kakak kelas yang dengan kagetnya melihat ke arah ku dan ke arah Arme.

Saking kerasnya Arme sampai Michaelis-senpai pun memandang bingung ke arahku, dan aku nggak sadar! Dan ternyata, saat aku mengarahkan pandanganku kearah Michaelis-senpai... dia menyeringai seperti serigala yang sudah mendapat korbannya!

Alois, Kudo-senpai serta Roxas dan yang lainnya memandangku dengan tatapan kaget dan bingung.

_Mati aku...!_

-0-

Jadi, begitulah kisah kedua Ciel. Wah, Arme ga nyadar situasi banget yah? ^^ chapter berikutnya bakalan aku update secepatnya.. maaf ya telah membuat kalian semua menunggu.. hehe ^^

Oh ya, bagi yang belum tahu=

Arme itu magician dari Serdin, Bermesiah (Grand Chase)

Roxas itu keyblade wielder dari Twilight Town. Sebenarnya nobody dari Sora, tapi di cerita ini aku bikin Sora sebagai kembarannya aja deh. (Kingdom Hearts)

Kudo-senpai/ Shinichi kudo itu detektif terkenal dari timur/ Holmes era Heisei/ penyelamat kepolisian Jepang (Detective Conan)

Higurashi Kirika itu Cuma original chara ku.

Informasi karakter lain bakalan kutambahkan kalau karakter ybs sudah kumunculkan ^^

Review please... :D


	3. Chapter 3

My Senpai, Very Gorgeous

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji punya Yana Toboso... plot punya aku

Warning: Cuma buat yang suka Shonen-Ai aja... diluar itu lebih baik tidak usah buka fic ini... Cuma warning. Plus Ciel yang OOC. Dan lumayan banyak original chara. AU dan Crossover dengan Kingdom Hearts, Grand Chase dan kemungkinan, Detective Conan (kebanyakan yaah?)

(A/N) sebelumnya aku minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena aku ngga bisa update secepatnya. Sudah berapa minggu? Satu bulankah? Astaga maafin Kiri-Chi ya.. (sembah sujud) Kiri-Chi selain writer's block juga MID Test yang menghambat update ini... maaf ya semuanya author kaya gini ga perlu dikasihani deh.. #plakduaak tapi.. yang terpenting..

Enjoy~

-0-0-0-0-0-

**Dikala kau merasa bahwa pintu hatimu**

**Selamanya telah tertutup**

**Adalah hal yang salah**

**Karena para dewa dan dewi selalu bersamamu**

**Beserta orang yang kau sayangi**

**Untuk membuka pintu hatimu**

**Bagaikan bulan yang dikelilingi bintang yang gemerlapan di langit angkasa**

**Kau telah bersyukur kepadaNya, sebab Dia telah mempertemukanmu**

**Dengannya**

CIEL'S POV

Waduh! Gila, gila banget! Apa-apaan sih anak perempuan ini! Mau kusembunyikan dimana mukaku sekarang! Aku bahkan bisa merasakan death glare dari para fans girls Michaelis-senpai! Ini buruk! SANGAT BURUK! TIDAAK!

Dan... dan... aku nggak berani melihat Michaelis-senpai! Aku... aku masih mengingat seringai serigalanya yang ditujukan kepadaku. Haduuh... gara-gara si penyihir dari Serdin ini..! gimana nih?

"Arme, sudahlah. Diam dan perhatikan acara selanjutnya. Tidak sepantasnya kamu menerka-nerka diri orang lain secara langsung seperti itu. Tidak sopan." Kakak kelas yang berdiri di sebelahku- Kudo-senpai, memperingati Arme yang meringis karena disikut teman sebelanya, siapalah, lalu duduk kembali.

_Padahal dalam hatiku kan, bukannya Kudo-senpai juga yang mengatakan bahwa aku menyukai Michaelis-senpai duluan? Ngga nyambung banget sih!... _jeritku dalam hati, teriak sampai tenggorokanku rasanya kering.

"_well, _maaf ya Phantomhive! Kau tahu, kan! Lelucon orang Serdin itu spontan dan aktraktif!" sanggah Arme, nyengir lagi. _Apanya yang humor! Aku sampai jantungan tahu!_

"Sudah, sudah. Diamlah atau kakak akan bawa kalian ke luar. Mengganggu ketenangan saja, kalian ini." Ucap Kudo-senpai bosan, lalu berjalan ke arah panggung, tepatnya tempat duduk panitia dari OSIS. Aku mendengus kesal.

Tepatnya... Kudo-senpai... menghampiri tempat duduk Michaelis-senpai!

JDEER! Rasanya aku sedang disambar petir. Kulihat Kudo-senpai sedang berbicara dengan Michaelis-senpai... sambil sekali-sekali melirik nakal ke arahku! Duuh, aku nggak mau melihatnya!

Aku mencoba untuk tetap tenang selama acara berlangsung dan berusaha menghindari tempat duduk Michaelis-senpai di pojok kiri aula. Aku beruntung ½ jam kemudian acara penerimaan peserta didik baru telah selesai. Dengan lega aku mengambil buku panduan yang disediakan panitia untuk paduan bagi murid-murid baru dan segera membacanya.

End of Ciel's POV

PEMBAGIAN KELAS BARU

SMA Swasta Middleford

Tahun ajaran 2010-2011

...

Merasa bahwa kelasnya bukan di kelas 1-A, maka Ciel segera membalikkan halaman, ke bagian kelas 1-B. Terdapat denah dari aula menuju ke kelas 1-B, denah kelas 1-B dan daftar murid serta wali kelasnya.

**KELAS 1-B**

**Wali kelas : Leah Tennet Aigo .Spd**

**Daftar murid:**

1. Alois Trancy NIS 22049

2. Arledia Erica Canon Selvez NIS 22050

3. Arme NIS 22051

4. Ciel Phantomhive NIS 22052

5. Demyx NIS 22053

6. Elisabeth Middleford NIS 22054

7. Heiji Hattori NIS 22055

8. Kairi NIS 22056

9. Kazuha Toyama NIS 22057

10. Lass NIS 22058

11. Lire NIS 22059

12. Nadia Arione Hedesta NIS 22060

14. Roxas Strife NIS 22061

15. Ryan NIS 22062

16. Sora Strife NIS 22063

17. Ventus NIS 22064

'_Aha! Itu dia, namaku! Berarti aku di kelas 1-B... di lantai 2, ya. Oke deh, langsung ke sana sekarang!' _ pikir Ciel semangat, senang karena dia memang benar-benar sekelas dengan Alois. Apa jadinya kalau dia tidak sekelas dengan Alois, pasti Ciel sudah menjadi sasaran para buaya darat.

Dan benar saja, begitu Ciel hendak naik ke lantai 2, dia dihadang oleh seorang kakak kelas.

"maaf, aku sedang buru-buru... kalau ada perlu, tunggu nanti saja ya kak..." ucap Ciel berhati-hati. _'dia seperti kakak kelas berhidung belang lainnya saja... aku harus hati-hati...' _pikir Ciel. Benar saja, setelah Ciel mengatakan itu, dia malah semakin didekati oleh kakak kelas itu. Dalam sekejap kakak kelas itu menahan kedua tangan mungil Ciel dan memerangkapnya diantara dinding.

"lepaskan aku!" jerit Ciel histeris. Dia sudah tidak mau diperlakukan seperti itu lagi. Dan kali ini dia mengalaminya lagi!

"mengapa kau ketakutan? Aku kan hanya mengajakmu untuk _bersenang-senang..._" ujar si kakak kelas dengan senyum mesumnya di wajahnya. Dia hendak mendekatkan wajahnya ke Ciel dan secara bersamaan...

BUAAK!

Sebuah pukulan mendarat telak ke pipi kakak kelas mesum itu. Ciel yang sedari tadi menutup matanya memberanikan diri untuk membuka matanya. Dan, matanya melebar.

_Uh-Oh!_

"_Well_, William. Mengapa kau tidak mencari mangsa lain untuk kau santap? Tidak baik untuk langsung mencoba mangsa yang sangat kecil seperti dia. Sudah berapa kali kau kuberitahu? Huh. Apa kau mau mendapat pelajaran lagi, _hah!_" ujar orang yang memukul tadi itu, yang tak lain adalah Sebastian Michaelis. Ciel tidak bisa berkata-kata! Dia terkejut melihat Sebastian yang memasang tampang tajam dan marah kepada William, si kakak kelas mesum itu.

"okay, Michaelis. Tapi ingatlah, aku selalu menetap pada 1 mangsa yang belum kumangsa!" balas William tajam, menyeringai dengan mengerikannya sampai-sampai membuat Ciel bergidik. Setelah William pergi, Ciel terduduk di lantai. Bergidik. Trauma nya datang lagi... _sial... _pikir Ciel. Mana di depannya Michaelis-senpai lagi... pikir Ciel panik. Lambat laun dia merasa ada tangan kuat yang memberdirikan dirinya. Kaki Ciel bergetar.

"kau tidak apa-apa? Maafkan aku... seharusnya aku datang lebih cepat lagi... kau baik-baik saja kan?" suara selembut sutra melewati lubang telinga Ciel yang kecil itu. Hati Ciel bergetar hebat mendengar suara tersebut. _Michaelis-senpai..._

SEBASTIAN'S POV

Saat aku melihat anak laki-laki yang duduk gugup di pojok kiri situ, aku tak bisa berhenti memandanginya. Mata birunya begitu tegas namun tampak lembut. Dia... memperhatikanku? Ketika aku turun dari panggung aku masih tetap memikirkan anak itu. Dan saat aku menyadari bahwa anak itu menatap ke arahku..

Aku membalas tatapannya dan tersenyum ke arahnya.

Aku bisa merasakan reaksinya yang luar biasa. Aku hanya menahan tawa sembari kembali ke tempat dudukku. Fuh, anak itu menarik! Wajahnya sangat cantik seperti mahakarya yang tak tertandingi. Matanya yang biru besar membuatku serasa tenggelam dalam mata itu. Dan kulitnya yang berwarna putih porselen itu, membuatku ingin mengelusnya.

Haha, aku berhasrat sama adik kelas. Namun aku tidak malu. Itu sudah bagian diriku. Hanya sedikit orang yang tahu kalau aku ini penyuka sesama jenis. Namun anak satu ini benar-benar membuatku terlena. Ketika aku sedang asyik dengan pikiranku sendiri, Kudo datang menghampiriku dan berbisik-bisik kepadaku.

"Michaelis, kau sadar tidak sih? Anak baru itu memandangimu terus." Ucap Kudo jahil sambil berusaha menahan senyumnya.

"aku ngerti kok... Siapa namanya?" tanyaku sambil membalas senyum jahil Kudo dengan _evil smirk _milikku sendiri.

"Ciel Phantomhive, 1-B. Lihat?" tanya Kudo menahan tawa sambil melirik kearah dimana anak itu berada. Dan sepertinya anak itu-Ciel, telah menyadari bahwa kami berdua sedang melihatnya. Dia kelihatan gelagapan. Duh, lucu sekali...

-0-0-

Saat aku berada di tikungan lorong aku mendapati bahwa anak yang membuatku tertarik itu sedang... _hendak diperkosa? _Oleh si William, si playboy gay SMU Middleford ini. Aku sih lebih sering menyebut dia pedofil, karena dia lebih sering menyerang anak di bawah umur. Cih, menjijikkan! Bisa-bisa ternoda nama SMU Middleford ini gara-gara dia! Eh, apa yang kurasakan? Hatiku panas melihat anak itu dipojokkan di sudut tangga oleh si William sialan itu. Aku merasakan amarah naik ke kepala, sekejap aku berlari dan menonjok si William itu telak di pipi kanannya. William sialan itu langsung terjungkal dan jatuh ke lantai, sementara anak itu.. gemetaran luar biasa sambil menutup matanya.

"_Well_, William. Mengapa kau tidak mencari mangsa lain untuk kau santap? Tidak baik untuk langsung mencoba mangsa yang sangat kecil seperti dia. Sudah berapa kali kau kuberitahu? Huh. Apa kau mau mendapat pelajaran lagi, _hah!_" ujarku kalap. Untung saja aku masih bisa menahan diri karena ada anak ini, namun kalau sudah tidak ada dia, bisa kubantai dia dengan sadis di tempat sekarang juga. Namun aku hanya memasang tatapan tajam ke arah William sialan itu. Di pojok mataku aku melihat anak itu terduduk pelan di sudut tangga. _Kasihan dia, ketakutan. Apa kubantai disini saja ya mahkluk sialan ini?_ Pikirku.

"okay, Michaelis. Tapi ingatlah, aku selalu menetap pada satu mangsa yang belum kumangsa!" balas Williamdenga seringai yang mengerikan, namun menurutku, _menjijikkan._ Dia lalu berlari pergi meninggalkan aku dan anak itu ketakutan. Aku merasa bersalah aku tidak datang lebih awal lagi. Aku berjalan ke arahnya dan berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya yang ringan itu.

"kau tidak apa-apa? Maafkan aku... seharusnya aku datang lebih cepat lagi... kau baik-baik saja kan?" ucapku lembut sambil memegangi kedua bahunya, merengkuhnya dengan lembut untuk menenangkannya. Bahu yang menegang itu makin lama makin rileks. Aku melepaskan rengkuhanku dan dia menatapku dengan wajah memerah.

"a-aku b-baik-baik saja, M-Michaelis-senpai..." jawabnya terbata-bata.

"sekali lagi maafkan aku. Aku tidak menyangka dia akan beraksi begitu cepatnya. Aku harus mengantisipasi ini dari awal. Aku benar-benar menyesal. Kau tidak apa-apa kan, ah, Ciel?" tanyaku. Begitu mendengar namanya diucapkan, Ciel terkejut. Mata birunya semakin melebar, semburat merah kembali menghiasi pipi putih itu dengan indahnya sekali lagi. Aku menahan tawa melihatnya. Dia manis sekali.

"y-ya... a-ku b-baik-baik saja..." gumam Ciel, jari-jarinya yang kecil bermain dengan bagian bawah jas nya. Sekali lagi, dia tampak sangat manis, dan... _menggoda._ Aagh, imanku goyah kalau begini! Cepat-cepat kusingkirkan pikiran mesumku. Harus aku tampilkan citra baikku sebagai ketua OSIS.

"baiklah. Jika begitu, akan kuantar kamu ke kelas. Siapa tahu si William itu mengincarmu lagi. Hati-hati, ya. Kamu harus selalu berpergian bersama temanmu. Atau bekalilah dirimu dengan pengetauhan bela diri. Itu akan sangat membantu." Ucapku panjang lebar, namun sepertinya Ciel memperhatikanku dengan seksama. Aku tersenyum lalu menggenggam tangannya, berjalan ke arah lorong. Dari name tag nya terlihat kalau dia berasal dari kelas 1-B, jadi aku bisa langsung mengantarnya ke kelasnya.

-0-0-

Kami telah sampai di depan pintu kelas 1-B. Sepertinya masih keburu sih. Kalau ngga keburu, kasihan Ciel. Terlambat di hari pertamanya, itu memalukan. Yah aku sedikit lega.

Kusadari tangan Ciel berkeringat dan tetap menggenggam tanganku. Aku menahan tawa. "ada apa, Ciel? Kamu takut ya, sampai-sampai kau tidak bisa melepaskan genggaman tanganmu?" godaku. Mendengar godaanku Ciel terperanjat dan cepat-cepat melepaskan tangannya dari tanganku. _Mentally laughing at his cuteness..._ pikirku geli.

"nah, ini kelasmu kan? Sudah dulu ya. Kalau ada perlu apa-apa, aku ada di kantor OSIS. Semoga beruntung..." ucapku dengan good luck kecil sambil melambaikan tangan kearah Ciel yang terbengong-bengong... dengan _manisnya._

END OF SEBASTIAN'S POV

-0-

CIEL'S POV

Haa... aku menghela napas berat. Masih kurasakan genggaman hangat tangan Michaelis-senpai di tangan mungilku. Aku menghela napas lagi. Tanganku memegang pegangan pintu kelasku, hendak membukanya. _Here it goes..._

**Segeralah menyambut cahaya gemilang di depanmu**

**Buanglah semua perkara yang terbesit di hatimu**

**Berlarilah mengejar cahaya**

**Yang tidak pernah berhenti melintasi**

**Semua mata bercahaya di dunia ini**

**Bersamanya**

-0-0-0-0-0-

(A/N) ghuwaa! (tepar) akhirnya selesai chapter 3. Maaf buat semuanya yang udah menunggu! (sembah sujud) sebenarnya nggak bermaksud mengupdate begitu lama, tapi MID Test... ARRGHH! Hehe... writer's block + mid test bikin aku nggak bisa update... maaf ya semuanya.. jadi bagaimana ceritaku? Aneh atau gila atau gaje? (digampar) oya, maaf ya buat semua fans nya William. Aku merasa ngga terlalu suka sama dia jadi aku masukin sebagai karakter antagonis aja.. hehe (dibunuh sama fansnya William)

Oya, buat karakternya:

Leah Tennet Aigo= OC ku. Orangnya baik sabar dan ramah. Sebenarnya masih 18 tahun, tapi aku bikin aja jadi guru (22 tahun). Liat aja di DA ku ^^

Arledia Erica Canon Selvez (Arle) = OC ku ^^ mayoret manis yang suka sama seseorang. Desain karakter kuambil dari Nakamori Aoko (Magic Kaito) ^^

Nadia Arione Hedesta= si pop idol cilik periang. Meski suaranya cempreng seperti bayi sehari-hari, namun saat menyanyi suaranya bisa keras dan keren. Banyak yang suka lhoo ^^

Nah itu OC yang nampang di chapter 3 ini, hehe.. terimakasih ya bagi yang udah baca... maafkan juga atas writer's block ku yang kelewat lama.. kalau ada review please ^^ arigato minna..

Kiri-Chi1412


End file.
